Bloopers, Glitches, Funny Moments, and Epic Wins
by scuderia tifosi
Summary: Reboot. A series of drabbles inspired by the bloopers, glitches, funny moments, and epic wins from GTA 4/5.


**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

One afternoon, on the streets of London, a car pulled up by the side of a road. A male humanoid resembling Nikko Belic, emerged from the car. But before he could close the door, the car started up by itself and dragged him along with it.

An SUV was being driven near a swing set in a playground. Suddenly, it was launched halfway across the city towards another swing set.

The same Nikko Belic look-alike was in a hostel of sorts. He tried to turn on the TV, to no avail. In fustration, he grabbed the TV set, yanked it out of the wall outlet, and tossed it through the window. It fell on a passer-by.

Meanwhile, Danger Moth was on her bike on the M-1. She was headed towards a huge pile-up. She jumped off her bike, which kept going and crashed. It flew upwards and somehow landed perfectly on a passing RV on the opposite carriageway.

At a runway in Gatwick Airport, a few trucks were on their sides and going in circles, as if they were breakdancing.

Colonel K was standing beside a Jaguar F-Type SVR. It's radio was on, playing an ad for an insurance company. "At MIS, we expect the unexpected." A low-flying eurofighter then crashed onto a nearby field.

A guy was doing tricks on his bike, riding up a half-pipe. At the height of his jump, a low-flying Corsair flew between him and the half-pipe.

DM was confronting Baron von Greenback on top of a stack of shipping containers. A low-flying guy in a gliding suit appeared out of nowhere and took out the toad.

Meanwhile, on the banks of a river, a small speedboat appeared out of nowhere and mounted the bank, spewing water onto people seated on a nearby bench.

Two people were on the street preparing to fight. A Cessna which had landed and still in the process of hurtling down the street took out one of them.

A car swerved and took out a phone booth. A woman in it was unscathed. She was still holding the handset and talking into it, despite the rest of the phone being obliberated.

A guy was standing on the hood of a car. It's driver then popped the hood, allowing the man to jump clear of a low-flying F-35.

DM was parachuting and somehow landed on the wing of a low flying bi-plane.

Danger Pelican was involved in a fire-fight against some of Crumhorn's machines. A gantry arm behind him pulled him up to safety and placed him perfectly onto the guard post.

Cars were seen leaving a carpark. The gantry arm landed onto a car and broke. The car behind strangely didn't gun for it and stopped behind the broken gantry and waited for what is left of the gantry arm to come up before driving through.

DM was sailing through the air. He somehow sailed right between the two decks of a bi-plane wing before pulling his parachute.

Some cops were having problems with some non-antromorphic labradors. One of them somehow managed to get in and jack a squad car and drove off.

Danger Hedgehog was pursuing Camembert when he ducked for cover. A Cessna which had landed then passed by him, the left wing going over where he was crouching.

A car which was sailing through the air somehow landed perfectly on a parking space.

DM was involved in a fire-fight with Quark. The mouse agent somehow jumped over a low-flying RPG missile.

A woman was in a car with a man. She opened her side of the door and fell a long way down. Turned out the car was parked at the side on a rooftop.

Some cops were looking for someone on a bridge. One officer was walking back and forth over a very short distance of just eight feet. Unbeknownst to them, a person was hanging off the side of the bridge, his fingers barely visible.

DM was running up the stairs of a building, when Squawkencluck appeared on hologram. "You do realize there's an elevator in the building."

A guy was sailing through the air on a bicycle. He somehow landed perfectly on a flatbed of a truck.

Squawkencluck was putting the Mark IV through it's paces. She had dialled the steering column to the left-hand side. DM was seated next to her, sulking. She was telling him why she didn't trust him to drive after she had just repaired the Danger Car. When it was his turn to speak, however, she just continued speaking, albeit with his lines and in his voice. DM thought, _Why am I still here?_ and pressed the ejector seat.

The Belic look-alike was standing in front of a squad car, with an officer in it. The Belic doppelganger produced a rifle. The cop was nonchalant. The guy then produced an RPG launcher. The cop was still nonchalant. He produced a grenade. Still no change in response.

A car was sailing through the air after jumping a ramp. It somehow landed perfectly on a container of a passing freight train.

A chopper landed on a beach. Colonel K then exited the chopper, offering to meet the pilot over lunch. A fighter jet then crashed in a nearby location.

The Belic look-alike was holding an M-16. The camera panned out, revealing him to be standing on top of the Tower Bridge.

**Read and review!**


End file.
